We Are All Human
by KleopatraSelene
Summary: At the end of the day, she was human, just like everyone else, and just like everyone, she felt guilt and sorrow. But when her world came crashing down, he was always there to catch her and remind her that she was a princess, HIS princess. Sati x Jackson


**I have no idea how the plot of this story came to be and I also have no idea why I ship them, I just do.** **I guess I wrote it because I wanted to showcase Sati's humanity and show that she is not this perfectly serene person, and when I went back to look through the manga for some info on another story I realized how hard it must have been for Sati to kill Yoh, I mean, she was crying and apologizing.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She gracefully walked down the grassy plane toward her hotel room. The full moon illuminated her path, giving her an almost angelic quality of peace and serenity. From her precise and calm movements, you would not be able to tell that just hours ago she was lying in a bloody puddle on the banks of a river, motionless, and dead. He watched her carefully from their bedroom window, making sure that no one had followed her or would try to endanger her life again.<p>

The short wait was excruciatingly long. There was nothing more he wanted to do than have her in their room, safe and sound from any dangers, because he knew there many. He heard her footsteps approaching and within moments she slowly opened the door. Looking up at him, she smile softy, the same smile she always gave him, telling him that she was alright and that he should stop worrying. But the gesture never worked, no matter how many times she smiled at him or told him she was fine, he would worry twice as much, because he knew that she wasn't. The smile was strained and along with her tired expression, he could tell that she was about to collapse from exhaustion.

He quickly moved towards her, ready to catch her if she were to fall. In the soft moon light, he could see the large blood stain on her white shirt. This only infuriated him more, she was his pure princess, one that should never have to see the sight of violence, one whose body and soul should never be harmed or tainted. Looking up at him again, she gave him another smile, but unlike the one before, this one was braver, more fierce. In town and around the other participants, they didn't normally exchange words; smiles where always her favorite way of communicating. But here, inside their apartment, shielded from the rest of the world, she let her peaceful façade fall to the ground. Here, she could be a normal girl, because she knew he would never judge her.

He touched her stomach gently, silently praying that there would be no scar, that she was still unmarred and perfect. Instinctively, she placed her hand on top of his, stopping his movement, almost as if she didn't want him to see.

"Jackson, please, I am fine."

But her plea was futile; he had to see for himself that she was truly fine. Lifting her stained shirt, he saw the marks she was trying to hide; three long scars marred her flawless skin. Anger boiled inside of him, he wanted to kill whoever dared to do such a thing to his princess.

"Please do not think of such things. No more people have to die." Her voice was strained, almost as if she were about to cry, and he could see fresh tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.

Immediately, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him in an attempt to soothe her broken spirit. She didn't hesitate to return the gesture, and buried her face in his chest, letting the tears fall despite her vain efforts to keep them from falling. He gently moved his hand up and down her back, trying to find some way in which to calm her. He had never seen her in such a state before, one in which she was unable to keep her tranquil demeanor. She truly never wanted to harm people, and having to kill someone today seemed to have been enough to shatter her fragile heart.

"We did what was best for the world. One small sacrifice to save a million." He didn't know what to say, so maybe using her own words to calm her would work. He felt her barely nod her head, but she was still not fine. It would be a while before she would come to terms with her actions.

"Team The Ren and Yoh are alive and much stronger than before. You have helped them with their difficult mission." But just because they were fine now doesn't mean that it would erase her actions. In her mind, she would always have to live with the fact that she killed another person, even if they were only dead for a little while. It felt as though everything she had been preaching and practicing had been shattered because of one single action. Nonviolence and murder are two different sides of a spectrum, like black and white. But mixed together, black and white form gray, and isn't gray the middle of the two? She had always believed that the Gandharas were the middle ground, maybe that's what the middle ground really was, a mix between the two extremes of the spectrum.

She lifted her head and gazed into his eyes, "Of course, we must think of the future and of the people who depend on us for salvation."

He brushed her copper hair behind her ear, and smiled at her softly; a rare sight only she had the privilege to witness. Wiping the stray tears that stained her face, he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "You should rest."

She nodded again. Complying to his request, she parted from him in order to change to her filthy clothes. Glancing down at the bloody garment in her hand, she threw in a dark corner of the room, not wishing to see it ever again because it would only remind her of what happened today. After changing into an identical shirt, she also changed her skirt. Despite it not being bloody, there was a lot of caked on dirt and dust from the road she had been lying in earlier. She wanted to rid herself of all memories of today. Rid herself of dirty clothes in hopes that it would also rid her mind of the images of death.

Jackson didn't spare a glance at her, he would never dare to look at her when she undressing. Even though they had been engaged since she was a little girl, he had always allowed for a safe distance between, one that he wanted her to fill, not the other way around. He viewed her as his princess, not just because she was one, but because he wanted to treat her as one. She was like a porcelain doll to him, one so perfect and pure that no one should ever touch, not even him.

Normally, they slept in separate beds, each not wanting to disturb the other because the need for sleep was much greater than any other desires. But that night, the well established routine was broken. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he felt her climb into his bed. Startled, he thought that something was wrong, that she was pain, but with another gentle smile, she calmed his worries. She was fine, free from any pain; the only thing she wanted was to spend the night close to him, close to the only person that could soothe her fears and worries.

Draping his arm loosely over her waist, she placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes, a ghost smile spread on her lips. For that night only, they were not Buddhist warrior with the weight of the world on their shoulders or murderers of innocent children. He was not the fierce leader of team Myooh and she was not the serene princess in charge of the Gandharas. They were normal people, and all normal people need love, even if only a small glimmer of it, and even if only for tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think?<strong>


End file.
